merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Useless characters?
This blog post is about something that has had me thinking for a while. Some(or most of) our guest stars this season had almost no purpose to exist! Don't get me wrong, Ruadan and Sefa were awesome and I felt really sad for Daegal. However, I can't help but think that if some of the older characters returned instead of introducing new ones, then this could help to get rid of the inconsistency and random disappearance of some characters! Here are a few examples: Gilli instead of Daegal Remember Gilli? The guy Merlin met in the series 3 episode "The Sorcerer's Shadow"? He was one of the most interesting guest characters as of yet! He also left and promised Merlin that they would meet again, leaving his story half-finished.... *Wouldn't it be more interesting if Gilli was the one persuaded by Morgana instead of Daegal? If you look back at the episode Gilli appeared in, she looked very interested in his fights(mainly because he was skilled enough to kill Uther) and her seeking him out would make sense! *In addition, Gilli has been persuaded by the darkness once, so why not a second time? *Let's not forget that Merlin already knew him, so the scenes between the two of them would also connect to series 3 and give us some awesome dialogues! *Gilli's story would end and the fans would not complain for him simply vanishing. Alvarr instead of Ruadan Don't get me wrong, I liked Ruadan-he was one of my most favorite guest stars ever! However... *His appearance was as sudden as Helios'. Morgana claps and allies appear everywhere. This had us wondering what his reasons for helping her were. However, if it was Alvarr instead of him, we already know that they had some sort of romance earlier, so it would make sense for him allying with her! *No, Alvarr did not have a daughter, but we didn't know that-he could reveal that he just wanted her to be out of danger during the events of series 2 because her age would be around young Mordred's. If they wanted to, I'm sure they could pull it off! *Awesome reunion between him, Morgana and Mordred and awesome dialogues! *Once again, another character's story would end! Alined instead of Sarrum Not sure if you guys remember Alined! He was the one back in season 2 that made Arthur and Vivian love each other in Sweet Dreams! Remember? Well, the reasons for him appearing instead of Sarrum are many, like: *We already know that he never wanted peace and that he was a backstabbing guy. He was evil, and so was Sarrum. He was not satisfied in the end of Sweet Dreams, so him reappearing would make lots of sense. *Alined foiled the relationship between Gwen and Arthur in the past using Vivian, so him allying with Gwen now would be awesome! *His character lacked some depth because he appeared in a filler episode, so him speaking about chaining down Aithusa and Morgana would help in that too! *His story would end!!! Tindr instead of Sarrum's assassin Now I am sure very few of you guys remember Tindr. He and Nollar bullied Gilli in the same episode Gilli appeared in. If he returned in the same episode as Gilli, then he would finally have revenge on Arthur AND have a great scene with Gilli, when they would meet again in the crossbow scene! Just think of the possibilities: *A plain bad character who is also an assassin dies. *A character's story ends. *Two characters from the same past episode return. *No need for a new character! Sefa instead of Eira Yes, that's RIGHT! Sefa MUST reappear. It is very obvious that she would probably seek revenge againist Camelot for killing the only man she loved, her father. She could disguise herself as Eira and enter Camelot, falling in love with Mordred but meanwhile working for Morgana. I am sure many of us want to see Sefa again, instead of ANOTHER new character! The plotline also sounds awesome(at least to me :P)! Mithian or Elena or Vivian instead of Elena or Mithian or Vivian ...or something like that. I just think we did not need SOOOOO many princesses! One could have more than one of those roles. So...all in all, I think we've had a bit too many guest stars! If we had fewer in number, the quality and the plot of some episodes would be awesome because we would have more recurring ones rather than those who just appear and die in every single episode. What do you think? Are there any more suggestions/comments? Let me know! Comments are always welcome! Category:Blog posts